


Perfect childhood and dinner dates

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Boxed In [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's reaction to finding out about the team dinner at the end of <b>Boxed In</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect childhood and dinner dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written this fic as close to the actual episode as possible.

It was a day he'd never wanted to be repeated again. Yes, he preferred a day filled with action, other than sitting in the office, working on cold cases. He enjoyed the chase, getting into the heads of the bad guys - saving the day.

But today? Today was different and he couldn't help remember the day's happenings. 

He found out that Ziva cooked, in fact she enjoyed cooking. She had invited McGee and Palmer to her place and he found that it didn't bother him at all - it showed that Ziva was trying to fit in; becoming more _human_ and less _assassin_ , which was a good thing. 

Ziva made him think of his childhood, not only of one thing, but two. He was sure that Ziva thought he was joking when he spoke of his childhood room as a tight dark space; he sighed. If only she knew. He shivered and was glad that McGee was engrossed with his computer and didn't witness the action. What bothered him more was that he reacted to the fact that Ziva said Palmer tuned her piano. It's a fact that not even Gibbs knew about him and he blurted it out to Ziva. Thinking back at _those_ lessons were worse than thinking about his bedroom. Ziva never put the two sentences together when he mentioned that _she_ was good. His mother was his teacher and she expected perfection every time. He could still feel the ruler on his knuckles as he struggled to find the right keys. He loved to listen to her play; he could listen for hours on end. 

He pulled himself from the dark memories and grinned as he looked over at Probie, he knew he milked his injury, making sure to utilize the young agent as his personal groomer, but hey, it was all part of the DiNozzo act - one that was expected of him. 

He stood up as McGee called him on the fact that it was a mere two inch scratch when Abby came running up to him and hugged him hard. It hurt like hell, but he covered the real pain with a silly expression on his face just to annoy McGoo further. He was surprised to hear Ziva telling McGee and Abby that she was taking him home to cook him dinner, but then his world came tumbling down. 

Abby praised Ziva on her cooking and Gibbs walked in and not only named the dish that Ziva had served, but gave her a compliment as well, even if he said it wasn't half bad. They were all invited except him. He really was on the outside of this team. They had everything; he had nothing. 

As the team collected their gear, he placed his mask back on. He would enjoy the dinner, but maybe it was time to move on. He would not be missed, that he now understood. 

**The End**


End file.
